chronexiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maxim Sprinkle
"Just because they put shackles on our kind doesn't mean that our kind is inferior. Remember that."-To Noemi Regarding Enslaved Elves Basic Maxim is one of the original elite protectors of the planet, as seen in the pilot episode of the webseries "In Memoria", and is one of the few elves to not be enslaved by the government, this is due to he and his sister's agreement to protect the planet in exchange for their freedom and the freedom of their family, this is why Noemi isn't enslaved. He is one of the youngest members of Mana's elite and joined at the age of 16. Post Time skip he is around [31} years of age. Appearance Maxim has somewhat fluffy white hair and white/silver eyes. He wears glasses and armored robes in the pilot episode. Personality Maxim is very intelligent and perceptive to the world around him. He's typically very calm and quite friendly towards others, and as such is very close friend with all of the members of the elite and is still rather close with most of them post timeskip. Abilities Magic Maxim is extremely powerful when it comes to offensive magic and has been training in the art since he could walk. However, as shown in the pilot episode, he and his sister both struggled with using up too much energy, an issue that passed on to Noemi as well. It also seems that he had been dabbling in the very dangerous magics, as Flora is first shown telling him why they can't use Apocalypse. Relationships Flora Sprinkle He's quite close with his sister and the two heavily depend on each other in combat. Due to him being the younger sibling he finds himself occasionally getting exasperated when Flora shows off before the timeskip, back when the two were still a bit childish. Noemi Watson ' He's very fond of Noemi and enjoys looking after her and tutoring her in magic when Flora's too busy. However he does find himself fretting over her quite a bit due to the thought of how she would handle learning more powerful spells such as Apocalypse. '''Aleck Watson ' Despite Aleck having married his sister, Maxim still respects Aleck and doesn't mind being in the group that much. 'Achilles Watson ' Achilles treats Maxim like a younger brother which constantly gets on his nerves, as does his nickname 'Max'. '''Mack Starz Mack is the only member of Mana's elite that Maxim doesn't like. He considers him to be an idiot that's constantly causing trouble for everyone when he argues with Aleck and Socrates. Trivia * He's one of the very few full elves seen in the series. * He's a member of Mana's Elite * He's the youngest person to enter Mana's Elite, he was 16 at the time. * He's Flora's Half-Brother which leads to an even more confusing family tree. * He specializes in Offensive magic while Flora specializes in support magic. * Yes, Sprinkle is his last name. Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Mana's Elite Members Category:Magick Users